Alela Grora
Alela Grora (アレラ•グロラ) is an angel of the Gray World, a subordinate of Etihw and Kcalb, and one of the handful of survivors from the Great War. She serves as a supporting character in The Gray Garden. Grora is a relatively short angel with long, grey hair tied in low twintails, and an ahoge; dark grey eyes, though the left one–having been gouged out–is now covered by an eye patch; and a pair of feathered wings. She wears a clip on the right side of her head; a grey cloak over a collared white dress; black stockings; and knee high grey boots. In her character portrait, she carries a watering can. Though, in later works, appears to be missing the item. In Garden Gray The, Alela has long, grey hair tied in a low ponytail, and an ahoge. He wears the same eye patch as Grora; a dark grey scarf with diamond prints; a grey, diamond-pattern sweater; a white dress shirt underneath; and dark grey pants and shoes. Personality Grora is a laid back individual with a sly smile on her face. She has a leisurely disposition, and accepts situations readily; even using it to her own advantage. Grora is prone to teasing (picking on Wodahs and Ater in particular). She holds a bitter grudge toward the latter, and the subject of her lost eye can break her smooth composure fairly easily. She will not accept any eye other than her once-own. In Garden Gray The, Alela, is similar in behavior; greeting and interacting with Etihw in casual manners. He has a tendency to sexually harass Wodahs and gets into numerous arguments with her, and enjoys chatting with Yosafire and Etihw about dirty and sexual topics. Background Grora is a loyal follower of Etihw, and served the God during the Great War between angels and demons. It is believed that Ater took Grora's eye sometime in the war, which resulted in the angel harboring a bitter grudge for the demon even after the many years the two opposing groups have made peace. Appearances Major * Minor * The Gray Garden - supporting, playable character *''Garden Gray The'' - supporting character Cameo * Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is Grora's God and superior; they seem to be very close. During the Flame World's invasion, Grora hears from Froze that the enemy have prevented Etihw from acting, and Grora's only response is cursing and hoping that her God is all right. Kcalb Kcalb is Grora's Devil and superior. Though Grora seems to tick him off at times, she holds him in high regards nonetheless; formally addressing Kcalb as "Sir Devil", and follows his orders just as well as she does with Etihw's. Wodahs Wodahs is Grora's colleague. Despite contrasting personalities, they work rather well together. A one-sided rivalry on Grora's part; she teases him by confessing her love, though she is always joking. Grora shows great distaste of the many similarities between their appearances, and has attempted in convincing Wodahs to heal his eye and ditch his eye patch to no avail. Ater Grora has an aversion to Ater. During the war, Ater gouged out Grora's eye and seemed to have lost it; provoking Grora's wrath, which hasn't waned many years after. Grora near-constantly looks for both Ater and her missing eye, considering that the demon never sticks around for long and runs at the mere sight of Grora. After mortally wounded by Rieta and being found by Yosafire and co., Froze explains how they were saved by Ater and Arbus. Hearing this, Grora is visibly shocked; disregarding Froze's pleads of her staying silent due to the amount of blood she is coughing up and keeps pressing on for information regarding Ater. She holds venom in her words when telling the girls of Ater's past doing. During their reunion, Grora immediately disregards everything around her and focuses solely on Ater. She proclaims with exuberance her wishes of taking Ater's eye, but the demon flees to Blancblack Castle–to which Grora continues her pursuit. In the end of The Gray Garden, Grora is seen chasing Ater in a circle around the fountain in Blancblack Castle, with Arbus and Wodahs looking on in silence. Arbus Unlike her relationship with Ater, Grora does not seem to bear animosity toward Arbus, but openly speaks her opinion of how she sees Arbus merely as a spontaneous idiot. Yosafire The two seem to be on relatively friendly terms; Yosafire even addressing her on familiar terms. Grora blatantly disapproves of Yosafire comparing her to Wodahs and grouping them as siblings. Froze Froze highly respects Grora and formally addresses her as "Ms. Grora". When Grora saves the girls from a hoard of flaming bats, Froze is the only one she asks to return with her to the castle. Additionally, when Yosafire, Rawberry, and Macarona offer their assistance during urgent times and asks to come along with Froze, Grora expresses her concern over Froze and gives them her permission. When the four girls arrive at the Gray World's Graveyard and follow a blood trail, Froze is the first to call out to Grora the moment she sees the older angel's wounded form; proclaiming her disbelief of someone doing her in. Not long after, Grora explains how she figured it odd for the girls to take so long in their scouting mission, and decided to take the black warp slate with her and run with it to ensure their safety. When they return to Blancblack Castle, Froze is appalled to find Grora once again in a near-death state. And though Froze pleads for her and Wodahs not to speak out of worry for their injuries, Grora weakly tells her to escape somewhere safe; not wanting her to end up like them. Macarona Macarona holds respect for Grora and calls her “Ms. Grora”. Grora acknowledges Macarona’s strength, and is aware of her constant anxiousness. She has been seen encouraging the young angel regarding her prowess. Other Characters Sherbet Sherbet was Grora's former fellow comrade. Rigatona Rigatona was Grora's former fellow comrade. Ciel Ciel was Grora's former fellow comrade. Gallery bio_AlelaGrora.png|''Grora's bio'' Intro AlelaGrora.png|''Grora's introduction photo in The Gray Garden'' bio_GGTAlelaGrora.png|''Alela's Garden Gray The bio'' Alela_Grora 0.1.gif|Alela Grora Sprite 0.1 Alela_Grora 0.3.gif|Alela Grora Sprite 0.3 1002.png|Grora during the Great War m612.png|''Grora during the Great War (with Wodahs in the background)'' Twosides.jpg|''Grora in the background'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Understanding The Gray Garden in 3 seconds'' 725.png|''Revenge'' Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png|''The TGG cast's sprites'' 1000.png|''Grora jealous of GGT Wodahs' chest'' Pissedgrora.jpeg|''Alela pissed off (his eye patch is on the wrong eye) Icon.png|''A sprite expressions sheet of the TGG cast'' Tumblr n4s6h1CfD21tyz5tjo1 500.jpg|''Grora making puns from Wodahs' title'' Cast GGT.png|''The Garden Gray The cast'' t6.png|''Alela with GGT Wodahs...'' t7.png|''...who is drunk.'' TGGRemakeSample7.png|''Grora in a Remake preview'' haifu2.png|''Alela's official Shimeji'' image.grora.whatisthat.jpg|''Grora eating unidentified food'' Cd_W-muUUAEezZj.png|''Grora wearing a school swimsuit'' Cd_TWtlUUAEABcU.png|''Grora taking hold of Wodahs' ahoge'' Trivia *Deep Sea Prisoner has stated that her first name, "Alela", was based off "allegro"; a quick, lively musical tempo, suggesting what have might have been her original concept. * The bonus room states that she likes teasing the head angel (Wodahs), hates Ater, and has a hobby of bullying her. * In Garden Gray The, Grora is known as "Alela" instead. * An official shimeji for Garden Gray The Grora is available for download on Deep-Sea Prisoner's site. Mogeko and Licorice also have their own official shimejis.http://funamusea.com/other/haifuchu.html Quotes *''"Where's my eye? Where?" (Bonus Room –'' The Gray Garden) *''"Ahoy-hoy?" (Grora answering her phone –'' The Gray Garden) * “Hmm... Yeah, guess so! Not to mention that Head Angel... You’ve got too many loose cannons, I tell you!” (to Kcalb, regarding his underlings and brother ''– The Gray Garden)'' * What a weird Devil. Aren't coffins for dead peeps? (about Kcalb and his bed preferences ''– The Gray Garden)'' References Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Playable Characters Category:Female